The Way of the Sword
by DragonSlayer2526
Summary: Kiyori Kurosaki thought that being a modern Samurai was hard but that will change when she learns that Sawada Tsunayoshi, her childhood friend, is the 10th Boss of the Vongola Familigia and she meets his Guardians who happen to be her fellow schoolmates and everything she had thought she knew about the Vongola would change... Part 1 of the Way Series


_"_ _Kendo or the "Way of The Sword" is a modern Japanese sport/martial art, which descended from traditional swordsmanship (kenjutsu) and uses bamboo swords (shinai), and protective armor (bōgu). Today, it is widely practiced within Japan and many other nations across the world. Kendo is a physically and mentally challenging activity that combines martial arts practices and values with sport-like strenuous physical activity…"_

Kiyori was reading a book about Kendo on her bed when she heard the door to her room slide open, she looked up to see her mother standing there with a closed eye smile on her face. She closed her book and turned to face her mother, she placed it next to her.

"Hello, Okāsan." She said motioned to her mother to enter her room, which she does and goes to sit next to her on the bed.

"Haha, hello, Kiyo-chan." Kayoko Kurosaki said with a laugh, Kiyori took in her mother's suit dress and the katana bag that she had leaned against the bed.

"Are you going on a mission with Iemitsu again?" Kiyori asked looking up at her mother, brown eyes meeting brown.

Kayoko chuckled and rubbed the back of her head, "Ahaha, you caught me…yes, I am. Iemitsu said that he needed my help so Obāsan will continue your training while I am away."

"Okay, Okāsan." Kiyori said with a smile.

She blinked in surprise when her mother placed her hand on top of her head and pressed her forehead against hers; this was the Kurosaki version of a kiss. Kiyori closed one of her eyes as her other eye meets her mother's, looking at her mother's face was like looking at an adult version of her. All Kurosaki women have similar facial features including brown eyes and long black hair.

Kiyoto also had the same black hair and brown eyes as his mother and sister did.

"You'll be fine, Kiyo-chan because you are a Kurosaki samurai and you and your older brother are the 10th generation of this family." Kayoko said smiling lovingly at her daughter. Even though Kayoko was technically the 9th generation, she rarely was at 9th's side since he already had strong protection therefore she was only summoned when she was absolutely needed. As for Kiyori's older brother, Kiyoto he was training to be placed in a well known assassin group that served the 9th.

"I know, Okāsan…I just want you to be safe." Kiyori whispered, thinking about her father Katsuya Kamachi, her father and her grandfather, Kaito Kagami who were killed while Kayoko and Kayu were on missions for their respected Vongola Bosses. Kiyori had just lost her father the year before while her grandfather was killed two years ago.

Unlike most families in the world, when a man married a Kurosaki woman he takes her name instead, no one knows when this tradition started but it's been in place since the first Kurosaki Samurai. Expect for her father and grandfather who had both kept their family surname because her mother and grandmother had thought that would keep both men safe from rival families but in the end it didn't work because they were killed once they found out these two men were married to a Kurosaki woman.

Katsuya Kamachi and Kaito Kagami were the only two men that had survived marrying into her family for as long as they had; all the others had died just a year after the birth of the daughter or by her third birthday.

This was the curse of the Kurosaki women…

Her mother's care-free laughter broke Kiyori out of her dark thoughts and she looked up at her mother.

"Haha, I will and I want the same for you." She could tell by the look on her mother's face that Kayoko was also thinking about her late husband and father. Kiyori knew that her grandmother missed her grandfather, she sometimes heard her grandmother crying out his name in the middle of the night.

Kiyori just nodded her head with a big smile as her mother stood up and kissed her cheek, saying, "Be good and listen to your Obāsan…and keep on your homework."

"I will, Okāsan!"

Kayoko waved to her daughter one last time before walking out of her room, her mother had always put up a brave face when dealing with her but Kiyori knew that she cried herself to sleep each night because the loss of her husband was still raw. But Kayoko didn't want to worry her daughter and mother so she always smiled from her heart even though said heart was breaking, this was something all Kurosaki women were taught. To smile even if their hearts were breaking because their smiles calmed their bosses and the guardians that these women were sworn to protect ever since the Vongola first started.

Sighing and shaking her head to clear those thoughts away, she looked over at her homework that she had yet to do, her teachers at Namimori Middle school thought the tests and quizzes were hard but next to her mother's and grandmother's tests they were a piece of cake so she would be able to get her homework done before dinner.

She better get her homework done before she gets too busy later with her training with her grandmother. She stood up and walked back to her desk, she sat down at her desk and pulled her notebook towards her and opened up her math book, she started to jolt down the math problems and answers. Kiyori paused in mid-problem as she thought about the boy she was supposed to watch and protect, wondering how he was doing with his homework. _Eh, he's probably not doing very well but he will no longer have a normal day when a certain person gets here_ , she thought as she goes back to doing her homework.


End file.
